Arx Ethurion
Arx Ethurion is a character portrayed by I Tonrak i. Times of Struggle written in the blood of my People. Born into a very poor family within the slums of Meiyerditch. Arx lived a life in very poor health and poverty. His home was rugged with no solid walls, doors, or means of heat. The cold aura that cast a wretched curse over the land left young Arx struggling to hold on for life. His home housed a few families, each just as unhealthy and impoverished as Arx and his parents. Since both Arx's father and mother were poor in health, neither of them could venture far from the home. Before they'd been captured and brought to the city, they were travelling youth; explorers alike. Though an unlikely confrontation with Vyre landed them within the ghastly bounds of Meiyerditch. The place where Arx years later would be born on a cold winters' day. The birth of Arx brought great joy to the people that lived within the same home as his parents, a living child born in such horrible conditons inspired the people. To see such life created is such a rarity. They brandished him with the name Arx, a name powerful enough to inspire hope and light, even in places where such things have all but been dispersed. Arx group up fast, though not strong as even his childhood his body was often ravaged by the Vyre tithes that kept him in a poor state of health. His stubborn attitude landed him in severe trouble as he would often attempt to escape from the Vyre. Very often leading to horrible punishment that would leave his ravaged body bed-ridden for weeks. Though young Arx never learned, in time he decided that if he was to get out, he would have to be brave and strong. His Father filled him of tales from their time outside of the slums, though many of them were fictional tales of heroism Arx took them to heart. Arx often imagined himself as a Knight. He often took scrap of wood wielding it like a sword and battling against the other children his age, always leering of the Vyre that patrolled the grounds. The years dragged on and Arx grew into his teenage years. Despite the malnutrion he grew to be tall life his father, standing at a comfortable 6' 2''. He was lean and without much muscle, his features were worn and ghastly, his eyes sunken into his face and his brown hair a matted mess upon his head. The as the time passed on his parents which had so well protected him all his life, began declining in health. Their once strong bodies that could take the harsh cruelty of the vyre soon began to diminish as they were eventually declined to a state where they could no longer move, an illness Arx had been surrounded by all his life.'' Arx now geared his time to finding a solution, no person who attempted to leave the city was even seen or heard from again, normally this was used it put fear into curious children. Though instead, Arx wondered if it was because they were able to escape. Without knowledge Arx did not know where to begin. He instead looked towards possible help outside the walls. He took an old bottle from the streets and a small piece of drifting parchment and with the charcoal remainds of a home he wrote. "I am Arx"' "Help" '''"I live in the old chapel" "Send help"'' ' With that he pushed the note into the bottle, shoving a cork into it and gently giving it a kiss for goodluck before dropping it into the sewer, watching as it immediately was whisked away by the dark murky water. The Escape and Rise of Arx Ethurion Arx.png|Arx as he appears now. Arx drink.png|Arx proving a point Arx injured at St. Rimmington's.png|Arx injured at St. Rimmington's Arx & Dion fixing bar's exterior.png|Arx and Dion Magnan fixing the Rising Sun Tavern's exterior Camping Trip 4.png|Arx Ethurion handing Lord Dion Magnan his breakfast. Category:The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church Category:Male Category:Saradominist Category:Humans Category:Characters